


Professional Courtesy

by greygerbil



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/pseuds/greygerbil
Summary: When 22-year old Victor goes into rut only a day away from the Grand Prix Final, it looks like he'll have to drop out and most likely leave the gold medal to his rink-mate Georgi, who has been on his heels all season long. However, Georgi is not happy to let their rivalry end on such an anticlimax the one time he has a real shot at beating Victor, either, so he makes the alpha an offer.





	Professional Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Omegaverse Week 2018, Day 5: Rut.
> 
> Warning (or advertisement?) for rough but consensual sex.

Victor was splayed out on the hotel room bed in just a pair of briefs, still burning up even with the window opened to the cold Moscow night, when the he heard the knock at the door. Heavy-lidded, he turned his head, wondering if he should bother to answer. This far into the rut, he didn’t trust himself to open the door to an omega, even if they were just room service looking to clean the bins. His self-control was good enough not to jump them, he hoped, but the growling thing in his chest that laid at least dozing now would be torn awake and throw him into a hell of a night.

“Vitya? It’s me, Georgi.”

Georgi, his rink-mate, his omega rink-mate. That second bit of information was placed at the forefront of his mind by his instincts running on autopilot.

“What is it?” Victor called.

“Can you let me in?”

“That’s not a good idea.”

There was a brief pause.

“Can you come to the door, at least? I don’t want to shout.”

Curiosity aroused despite the fact that a different sort of arousal was choking off most strands of thought longer than a few sentences, Victor dragged himself to his naked feet. The fabric of the briefs rubbed uncomfortably against his rock-hard cock as he moved.

“Yakov told me what happened.”

What happened was that Victor had gone into rut with just two nights and a day separating them from the Grand Prix Final. He had taken his suppressors, he’d kept away from omegas in heat, he’d been a good boy, but sometimes destiny was not with you. Those things happened, he was told. No suppressor was flawless.

“Lucky you,” Victor said, simply, leaning against the wall. “With me gone, you will win for sure.”

Georgi had his off and on seasons, but this one was clearly one of the latter. He was handily beating Chris, which was usually a big hurdle for him. At twenty-two, it seemed like he had finally unlocked his full potential, but then, Victor had thought the same when they were nineteen. Georgi was inconsistent, but when he was good, he was real competition. It annoyed Victor that he couldn’t show Georgi his place this Grand Prix Final.

“Hm,” Georgi made. “Sometimes I think I wouldn’t mind skating a season without you. But we were _so close_ all season long. If I win because you defaulted, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“You’re right,” Victor said. “But I’ll probably be locked up here for a week. I can’t do anything about that.”

Again, there was a pause.

“There is one thing,” Georgi said. “If you had an omega, it would be over in a night. You could be on the ice the day after tomorrow.”

“Well, I don’t.”

Silence. Victor took a deep breath of cold air, hand carding through the long silver tresses that felt warm like a shawl around his neck. In moments like this, he wanted to hack them off. What was Georgi waiting for, anyway?

“I’m offering,” Georgi clarified.

Victor stared at the white expanse of the door as if he could see his rink-mate’s face behind it.

“There’s a day to rest in-between, so... it should be fine for me,” Georgi added after a moment.

“Are you serious?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I weren’t.”

Victor did his best to choke the animal part of him that was ready with fangs bared at the thought of a willing omega only inches away from him.

“Just for the spirit of competition? I thought you were a romantic.”

“Setting up a duel at the Grand Prix Final is not a kind of romance?” Georgi huffed. “Don’t pretend like anyone would think it’s a hardship to sleep with you, either. You’re not that humble.”

The honesty made Victor laugh. It was probably fair that Georgi didn’t mince his words with him; he never showed him any mercy, either. Yakov himself couldn’t cut Georgi’s performances to pieces like Victor did.

He leaned his forehead against the door, allowing his eyes to slide shut. What should he do? He didn’t want things to turn sour between them for one night – maybe not even for one gold medal. Georgi, next to Chris, was the closest thing to a friend he had. Victor liked him, he was used to him, his presence was comfortable, and seeing more of Victor behind the scenes than most people alive had never chased Georgi away. It was, as he realised now to his faint surprise, not something he was willing to exchange for awkward silences and averted gazes.

But then, it was only sex. Victor wanted to claim the gold medal that belonged to him, and his instincts wanted to claim the omega.

He turned the lock slowly, methodically, and then stepped back to open the door. Georgi’s scent hit him like a bottle of vodka on an empty stomach. Victor tangled his hand in his long hair again, pulling at it and focusing on the pain to make himself behave.

“God, it’s cold in here,” Georgi said, glancing at the open window and then at Victor. “You look tense.”

“I don’t have my ruts often.”

He didn’t miss them, either. The sex could be great, but it was too much trouble and too little control. He liked to be Victor Nikiforov, with charm and poise, and the power to keep a wall between himself and others when he needed to. He was just a beast during the ruts, like all alphas.

Georgi looked him up and down, gaze catching briefly on his hard length.

“I brought condoms,” he said, walking to the window to slam it shut against the force of the biting wind.

Victor stood with his back pressed to the wall. Georgi’s was unbuttoning his black dress shirt from top to bottom.

“Does Yakov know you’re here?”

“No.”

“Let’s keep it our secret?” Victor asked, smiling, though he doubted it looked happy. “I’ve already had reporters calling me saying they heard my rut will keep me out of the final. I’d like to pretend something about this is intimate.” 

“That’s none of their business,” Georgi answered, hands resting briefly on his belt buckle. He looked scandalised.

“But what a story it’d make,” Victor murmured. He could already see the headlines. Nothing sold better than indecent rumours.

“I’m not telling anyone.”

Whatever other flaws Georgi might have, Victor believed that. He did not play fast and loose with feelings. He wished he could have continued to speak to him, but arousal finally gripped him like a vice as he watched Georgi strip off the last of his clothes, wiping everything else in his mind away. The world narrowed down to a white-hot point.

He pushed off the wall and moved fast as a cat, threw Georgi forward down on the bed. Georgi grunted, glancing over his shoulder.

“Condoms,” he reiterated, pointing at the silver packages he had dropped on the blanket.

Victor nodded his head, dragging his mouth over Georgi’s neck. He could feel Georgi’s breath pick up when his back rose against Victor’s chest. The rut could cause a contact high of pheromones, flooding the omega’s system to make them pliant for what was to come.

All he wanted to do was plunge into Georgi, but he dug crescents into his arms and readjusted with a monumental effort, pushed between his legs instead. Georgi belonged to him for now. He didn’t hurt his omegas, so he wouldn’t force himself into him. Covering his hands with his own, Victor began rutting between his thighs as he kissed his neck. It wasn’t exactly what he wanted, but it was so, so much better than his own hand.

He twitched when he found the head of his cock suddenly meet a soft resistance. Georgi had shifted so he could reach under his hips and meet him there, his palm rubbing against the sensitive skin.

“You’re bigger than I thought...”

He didn’t sound unhappy.

“You’ve seen me naked,” Victor panted.

“In the cold showers.”

Victor didn’t look small there, either, if he said so himself, but it was true he was a grower.

“Do you like bigger alphas?” Victor rasped, nuzzling his head against Georgi’s to mask the smells on him that weren’t Victor, breathing hot against his ear. Georgi held his cock for a moment, thumb sliding around the head, massaging him. He was flushing; Victor could see it because the red colour crept down as far as his chest.

“Like it matters! It’s about the person,” he claimed.

“Everyone has preferences,” Victor answered.

Georgi buried his face in the pillow with a swear and Victor laughed before biting a mark into his shoulder as he pushed into his palm. Georgi made a fist for him when his thrusts grew more erratic, and Victor came almost the same second. It was not a great orgasm, more like a sudden snap and free-fall release of tension, but he had to get that out of his system, the frustrating build-up from the time he’d spent alone. Georgi closed his thighs tightly around Victor’s knot, giving it a little of that pressure he needed.

Victor breathed in and out, eyes on the line of Georgi’s neck. His head cleared just a little, allowing him space to survey and sort through his thoughts. He smoothed his hand down Georgi’s sides, taking stock of the man underneath him for the first time. His wiry, muscular body was pale and the only marks on it were tell-tale bruises from falls at his hip and elbow and thigh, no scratches and teeth marks and handprints left by other alphas. Despite the fact that Victor knew he had no lasting ownership, he liked that, and when he latched onto Georgi’s neck to suck a mark into his shoulder, Georgi said nothing. He held very still until Victor was finished, then released his breath with a shudder.

With a pretty mark in view, Victor leaned back and probed Georgi’s entrance, which he found slick enough to slide a finger in without resistance. A small noise broke from Georgi’s throat.

“You get that wet outside heats?” Victor asked. Not all male omegas did.

“Are you going to complain?” Georgi gave back, testily.

Victor hummed as he thrust his finger deeper, looking for the small, round bump inside him. “Well... I think you want my whole cock, right?” he said conversationally. “If you like them big, you can have fun tonight.”

Georgi stared at him over his shoulder, face red.

“I want to put my knot in you, too, so I need you dripping,” Victor continued.

Breathing in sharply, Georgi was apparently at a loss for words.

Victor had found his target and began to drag his finger gently over the spot. Georgi cried out.

“I always thought you’d be loud,” Victor said smugly.

Georgi growled and tightened his thighs around Victor’s sensitive knot. He winced.

“I also thought you’d be more submissive,” he muttered.

“For my mate, I would be.”

But that wasn’t what Victor was. He’d have to earn it another way, then, he guessed. Slowly, he pulled himself out from between Georgi’s legs. The swelling was going down now, but his cock was still standing. Georgi glanced back again

“Did you even go soft?”

“I won’t for a couple hours, I think. I usually don’t.”

Georgi’s expression was caught between shock and intrigue.

“You’ll get tired if we stay like this for hours,” Georgi decided. “Your stamina has never been your strength. Lie down.”

“I guess a cheeky omega would like riding,” Victor said, licking his lips.

“I’m not cheeky, you just bring out the worst in me.”

Victor drew Georgi up and laid back as Georgi unfolded himself from where Victor had put him on his knees. With his teeth, he ripped open a condom package and even the touch of his fingers as he rolled it over Victor’s cock had Victor shivering. Watching him, he found himself thinking that Georgi had a ballet dancer’s body with those beautifully long legs. Victor hadn’t really appreciated them as they deserved to be until now that they were bracketing his hips, knees sliding further outwards as Georgi grabbed Victor’s cock and positioned it against his entrance. Victor held him by the hips as he sank down, mouth open, gaze fixed in concentration on the ceiling.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Victor said, resisting the urge to push deep into his body, which was hot as hellfire and soft as velvet around him

Georgi responded by slamming home, seating Victor all the way inside him. Victor yelped.

“So we’re practicing duelling now?” Victor asked through gritted teeth.

Georgi smiled, aloof, the effect of effortless superiority marred a little by the bright red colour of his cheeks.

Well, if Georgi wanted a fight...

-

They switched positions so often and so roughly that by the time it was past two in the night and Victor felt the rut wane, the pillows were on the ground, the blanket was a twisted knot of cloth spilling over the foot of the bed, and they had knocked the nightstand over. Georgi sported bite marks all over his body and Victor wore a few hickeys as big and dark as bruises on his thighs, from when Georgi had been teasing him before taking him down into his throat. Blood and seed was on the sheets and condom wrappers dotted the beige carpet.

Georgi laid on the mattress like he’d been dropped there. He’d kept up with Victor almost to the end, drawing out wildest parts of him and eagerly matching him, but he hadn’t had the energy of the rut burning within him like Victor did. As he was stretched out on the bed now, his face in the pillow, he looked done for, already half-asleep and too tired to lift his head.

Slowly, Victor lowered himself down on his back.

“Again?” Georgi slurred.

“No,” Victor said, resting against him. Georgi smelled like both of them. Victor’s hair spread out over his blood-stained shoulder, where Victor had sunk his teeth in especially deep, and over the mattress. Deliriously, Georgi lifted a hand, lazily looping damp strands around his fingers before he kissed them. The gesture was so gentle that it made Victor pause, but there was no time to ask. The weight and scent of the alpha who had claimed him put Georgi to sleep in moments.

Victor got up and picked the worst of their mess up to throw it in the bin. Afterwards, he collected the pillows to place them at the top of the bed and shook out the blanket.

Spreading it out over the both of them, he folded himself against Georgi’s back again. He was not his mate, but it would leave him unsettled to have the omega anywhere but in his arms when he fell asleep tonight. All a matter of instincts.

-

“Regret what you did?”

Victor looked at the silver medal looped around Georgi’s neck, balancing his bouquet as they climbed off the podium, followed by the lightning flashes of cameras.

“No,” Georgi said. “But I’m getting gold back at Nationals.”

Victor chuckled. He liked to think he was boasting, but it was the narrowest win he’d ever had against Georgi.

“Not if I can help it,” he said, as he walked out of the rink into a hallway, where coaches, lower-ranked skaters and organisers stood in clusters. He stopped before Georgi, blocking the way, and waited for Chris with his bronze to wander past them towards his trainer before he turned, lowering his voice.

“I wouldn’t be here without you.”

Georgi just shrugged.

Victor reached into his bouquet and pulled out a sunflower, holding it to Georgi with the gentlest smile.

“You’re my saviour.”

Georgi blushed as he took the flower.

Victor smiled. He had wondered about that since that last tender moment before Georgi fell asleep the night of the rut. It seemed his assumptions weren’t totally off-base.

Placing a hand on Georgi’s shoulder, Victor leaned in.

“Do you have a crush on me, Gosha?”

Georgi glanced to the side.

“I see,” Victor murmured.

“I thought I could get it out of my system. Two birds with one stone.”

“I don’t think you killed the second one.”

“Get off me.”

“No,” Victor said, placing his index finger on his own lower lip. “I don’t think I will. You should come to my hotel room tonight for a rematch.”

Nervously, Georgi raised his eyes to meet Victor’s.

“I don’t want your pity.”

“That’s not what I plan to give you.”

Victor kissed him on the cheek before he turned around.


End file.
